theelitecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalia Bertolli
Natalia Bertolli is the daughter of Cheyenne Bertolli, a second generation Slayer, and Maxwell Bertolli. She has yet to unlock her Slayer powers, making her human. However, unknown to her she is one of the Chosen. History Natalia's father is from Italy while her mother is from America. She was born March 13th, 1994. She grew up, training all her life knowing about Supernaturals and trying to awaken her Slayer powers. However, so far she has been unsuccessful. Along with her older brother Maxwell Jr. and her younger brother Darren, they have trained all of their lives as Slayers. High School By her high school years, she had came across many Dark Supernaturals, taking them out. She may not have the strength or speed of a Slayer but she didn't care. She hoped exposing herself to the likes of them and killing them that she would awaken her powers. Principal Hayes knew of what she was and allowed her to bring stakes or other weapons to use against any evil she came across. She could easily defend herself against a group of Humans and had learned fighting skills from her mother, just as her brothers had. Weapon Of Choice Her weapon of choice was a set of enchanted Butterfly Knife that would kill any Dark Supernatural being she used on it. If used on a Vampire through the heart it would kill them. It would turn them into ash, when Vampires don't always 'go' that way. She had trained with them all of her life, being able to hit a target dead on from twenty feet away. After High School She went on to college, finding that she may never awaken her Slayer powers. She still practiced, feeling that if she gave up that she was hurting Humans that actually need her help at one time. When Supernaturals were exposed to the world, her mother tried to convince her to come with her to T.E.C. but Natalia refused. She was uninterested in what the news had to say about Supernaturals and if she wasn't in class she was training, harder than ever. If there was a time for her to awaken her powers it would be now as the world needed her now more than ever. War finally broke out after Serendipity had been blown up. Supernaturals were being accused of doing it. Natalia was hurt, her mother had told her that morning she had to go meet with with members of T.E.C. to try to make things better. She started watching the news and as the reports kept coming in she realized that Supernaturals might have just been behind the destruction of Serendipity. A Darker Natalia She was thrown in turmoil. Supernaturals seemed to be out of control, leading to the loss of her mother. Humans were no better, they had wanted a war since Supernaturals were exposed to the world. She didn't know who's side to take. She decided to take neither. If any of them were causing trouble she would take them out, regardless of if they're Human or Supernatural. She had been thrown over the edge, losing her entire family in the months following the Serendipity incident. Somehow Humans had found out about her brothers having Slayer blood in them. Even though their powers weren't activated and even though if they had been, they would've been protecting the Humans. The Humans didn't seem to care. They dragged them out of their house and beat them to death and then burned their bodies. Natalia found out who had done that to her brothers and went after them. If Humans wanted a real threat she'd give them one. She killed them off, one by one. She had finally lost it. By the year of 2018 she had become one of the most dangerous predators in the world, even worse than the Vampires. She hid away from everyone and when she came out she took what was hers. As of the moment, no one knows where Natalia is at. The last time she was seen is when she killed Tasha Barlow. Time Line Change In 2010, she was hired by Kale Oliver to watch over Chase Bale. She tried to befriend him and he seemed very angry. After apologizing to him she showed up at his house, not letting him know she was there protecting him. She only knew he was human and that the man that hired her was an old friend of her mother's and had told her that Chase was wanted killed by Vampires. This struck her odd as if Chase was only human then why was it that they wanted him dead. Vampires usually wanted someone important dead. She knew that his mother Elaine was murdered months before. As she thought of it she believed it possible that Elaine had been a Slayer and that Chase was too and that's why they wanted him dead. But then that wouldn't explain as to why Vampires weren't killing all Slayers and their children. She could never put it together. That night they were attacked by a man that was later found out to be Kent Blackburn. He seemed to not only be able to control metal but be able to take immense physical torture without breaking a sweat. He also possessed some form of Pyrokinesis. She could only fight him off for so long before she became tired. Chase, hiding somewhere upstairs as she had instructed him to, was scared and confused. Lucas Hartman showed up just in time as Kent was ready to kill Natalia. He fought off Kent while Natalia went to check on Chase. Not even Lucas was strong enough to fight him off. However, with Lucas' speed he seemed to ware Kent out. As soon as Kent was knocked out, Lucas came upstairs. Natalia believed he had fought off Kent to get Chase for himself. Natalia tries to fight Lucas but he doesn't seem too worried on fighting Natalia but simply getting Chase out of the situation. As Kent woke up, he threw Lucas through the wall and as Lucas flew off of the second story balcony onto the first floor he came after Chase. Natalia, never backing down from a fight, tried to protect Chase long enough for him to get out of the house. Kent however picked Natalia up off of the ground and as he was choking her to death he dropped her, his arm frozen from where she was holding it. Meeting Francis Natalia and Chase ran downstairs as Kent was hurting from his arm being frozen. The reached down stairs but Kent threw himself threw the wall and downstairs to block their way. Before he could harm them anymore a bright light came from nowhere, throwing Kent back. Kent ran off after this. A bright light came from outside with the voice of a man souding like that from England came from behind the light. When it dissipated Francis was standing there. Both Chase and Natalia couldn't believe there was a clone of Chase standing there. It turned out Francis was Chase's twin brother that had been given up at birth. Lucas finally stood beside them and he seemed to know Francis. They learn all about Francis and about the Chosen Prophecy. They are told that there is a fourth member out there and that Guiniverre Lebrun was the only one that would have connections deep enough to find them. They follow Francis to Pandora's Box to meet up with Guiniverre. Searching for Shoshona Upon meeting her, she already seemed to know who they were. She talks to them and finds out all about them. She learns that each of them have already been showing some of their powers. Natalia seemed to show some sort of Ice power, Francis possessed a form of Photokinesis, and Chase possessed Clairvoyance. They learn that the fourth member's name is Shoshona Benoit and that once they find her their powers will strengthen to allow them to become the protectors of the Human race once the contract ended. Guiniverre taught Chase how to manipulate his own Clairvoyance by concentrating on Shoshona's name to find her location. After being able to learn where he is at they go, Lucas there to protect them. As they reach the location they find a house burning on fire. Natalia runs inside when they find out a child is still inside. Though she has no control over her Ice powers, if she can use them to at least save someone's life then she's going to do so. Lucas is unable to run after her because not only is fire one thing that kills a Vampire faster than a Human but he would expose their kind to the world by using his Super Human Speed. A red haired girl shows up, deciding to run inside as well, claiming to know the girl stuck inside. After this same girl comes running out of the house, the house explodes, flames flying out at her and the girl she's holding. The flames surround them but vanish soon after, leaving them unharmed. This makes them believe this girl is Shoshona. However, they never saw Natalia leave the house. She ends up showing back up behind them with visible soot on her face and clothes. The girl they suspect comes over to them and they find out she is Shoshona. They talk to her and when they bring up her being able to do anything supernatural she wants to leave. However, Chase grabs her to see her reading about the Chosen and reading a spell to awaken their powers. He brings it up to her and she denies it. However, when he starts saying the spell she turns around and admits to it. They find out that she had found a spell book in her family's antique shop. As they leave the area, they see three people dressed in black watching them. Lucas tells them that those are Vampires and they need to be careful. They go back to her family's antique shop, finding the book that she told them about. They read that one of the four had to read the spell for it to work. They also find out that the spell book was actually the witch's that made the deal with the Djinn. The Sacrifice They take the book back to Guiniverre's and has her read it as it is in a different language. She tells them that a sacrifice of some kind must be made but it doesn't say what. She is soon contacted by Kale who tells her that it has to be Chase or Francis that must be sacrificed but that since Chase is the most powerful, by what he has studied, that he must be the one sacrificed because with Francis it may not work. They aren't sure what to do and Chase decides to go along with the ceremony specified in the Witch's Grimoire. On Halloween of that year they go through with the sacrifice. After Chase is sacrifices, a wave comes from his body, knocking back everyone including Natalia and the others. The Djinn appears and tells them that they have been allowed another 2000 years for the contract to last because of their willing sacrifice of Chase. The Djinn disappears and a portal appears. A man comes out of it and runs over to Chase, the portal closing. The man creates another portal and tells them to leave. Natalia tries to comfort him, feeling terrible, but he angrily tells them to leave. After The Funeral After Chase's funeral, Natalia acquires her Slayer powers. She goes on to be one of the most powerful Slayers the world has ever seen. However, a year later it is felt by all of the Supernatural community that Chase has returned. Natalia, Francis, and Shoshona come together to find out that his grave has been unburied from the inside out, meaning someone crawled out of it. As of 2012, Chase has never been found. Natalia is still protecting the innocent and 'slaying' Dark and Rogue Supernaturals. Revelations After Chase' Resurrection, just like Shoshona and Francis, she acquired the powers of one of the four that made the contract. Finding Love In 2014 she and Shoshona find out their feelings for one another.They start to date and in 2016 they marry one another. In 2018 The Triad appears to them and touching both of them, Shoshona becomes pregnant and they end up having twins, a boy and a girl. They name the boy Andrew after Chase's middle name and they name the girl Miley after Francis' middle name Myles. Powers AS A CHOSEN ONE (Lost) Pyrokinesis Thermokinesis - Heat Incineration Spontaneous Combustion Ashing Pyro Shield Phoenix Form Cryokinesis Syrokinesis Hydrokinesis Atmidokinesis AS A SLAYER Super Human Strength Super Human Speed Sensing - Can not only sense Supernaturals but can hunt them and can also sense if they're good or evil. Super Human Senses Instant Regeneration Durability Excelled Fighting ANGELLIC POWERS (From the angel of the contract) Photokinesis - Light Healing Telempathy Dream Jumping/Manipulation Trivia She is among only two character chosen by The Triad to be bestowed the gift of children when it was impossible being lesbian and it be both hers and the one she loves.